The present invention relates to inductive chargers, and more particularly, to inductive charging apparatus having an inductive coupler that has a predetermined disc shape.
The assignee of the present invention designs, develops and manufactures inductive charging systems for use in charging electric batteries of electric vehicles, and the like. The assignee of the present invention has developed a fixed core charging system. This charging system employs a charge port comprising secondary windings and core that form a secondary of a transformer installed in an electric vehicle, and a charge coupler or probe comprising a primary winding and a core that form a primary of a transformer that is coupled to a power source and which is inserted into the charge port to charge the vehicle batteries.
The prior art relating to vehicle charging apparatus relate to systems that transfer electric power by using galvanic type contacts that have reliability concerns such as corrosion and pitting. The present coupler has a characteristic disc shape and uses inductive coupling which does not use galvanic contacts to transfer electric power.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide for an inductive charging coupler having a predetermined disc shape.